


I Missed You

by MissCrazyWriter321



Series: Bite-Sized Grimm Fics [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: A soft moment when Diana and Elizabeth finally meet.
Relationships: Elizabeth Lascelles & Diana Schade-Renard
Series: Bite-Sized Grimm Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168478
Kudos: 7





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write something much longer with these two one day, but this is one of my favorite short pieces I've ever written, so I wanted to share. It was a response to an anonymous Tumblr prompt: "I missed you."

“I missed you.” 

Looking down at her, it’s difficult to believe that such an innocent soul could be Elizabeth’s granddaughter (difficult, frankly, to believe that she has a granddaughter, even after all these years); she is all bright eyes and sweet smiles, and Elizabeth loves her instantly. “Darling, we’ve never met,” she points out gently, and Diana shrugs.

“I know, but I still missed you,” she says simply. “Didn’t you miss me?” 

And it’s ridiculous, but as she wraps her arms around the child, there’s only one response she can give: “Yes, I suppose I did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Also, yes, this is the second thing I've posted in as many days with Elizabeth in it. Sean Renard's mother is awesome and deserves more content.


End file.
